Different Kind of Vampire!
by damongirl1026
Summary: The Cullens and Jake go to Mystic falls to study the different species of vampire and they then realize they are helping to defeat a danger to the town. As they help they figure out the secrets of their new allies. Elena will have turned off her humanity later on and I want to get it close to the show so i am going to have tyler be leaving but jeremy will stay alive for now.
1. vacation

A new kind of vampire!

Chapter 1 Vacation.

Bella

I am putting reneeseme to sleep when Edward comes to join me and he lies next to her on the other side. As she falls asleep Edward and I get up and go in our room.

"I am so glad we are finally able to be happy" I say as I hug Edward.

"Me too" he says and then I kiss him gently and passionately and lay down in bed.

The next day we got up for a hunt and then we were called in for a family meeting, so I called Jake to watch Reneesme for a bit.

"You are in for a surprise" says Alice in her chip perish mood.

"You know I don't like surprises Alice" I say.

"Well this surprise is actually for the whole family." Edward says.

"Really what's happening" I ask nervous now.

"You don't have to worry Bella we are going on a vacation actually" Carlisle explains.

"Where" I ask

"To a place called Mystic Falls" Alice says excitedly.

I look at her confused not knowing what to say.

"Well the reason why we are going to this place is because Alice had a vision of a new species of vampire" Edward says

"Like Reneesme" I ask.

"No like us but different" Carlisle says.

"So we are going to check this new species out and what destroy it or would we make peace" I ask.

"Hopefully make peace with it and they are not new they originate from Italy and we originate from Romania so they could be different in so many ways" Edward explained

"Ok let me inform Jake and then pack up Reneesme and we can get going to Mystic Falls" I say.

Elena

I lie in bed naked and I just woke up and Damon is next to me and he is the most beautiful man I have ever seen. When he wakes up I pull him into a strong passionate kiss and then we make love as if the world is ending.

When we get downstairs I am wicked hungry so I go down to the basement and grab a blood bag and pour it into a water bottle I have been using.

Then I get ready for school.

"Do you have your bag" asks Damon.

"Yes I do"

"Your bottle of blood" he asks.

"Yes and I put a little vervain in so I won't be compelled by Rebekah" I say

"Ok babe you are good to go then" he says as he leans in for a kiss and slaps me on the ass which makes me smile.

As I go off to school I am overcome with joy because as of now Klaus is out of our lives for a bit and everything can go back to normal. We will enjoy our senior year and nothing bad will happen for the time being no surprises or anything.

As I walk into school I am greeted by my two BFF's and then Rebekah walks up.

"What the hell do you want" I ask in a hiss.

"You gone would be great for me Elena and when my brother comes back I hope I can sit back and watch you die" she says.

"Back off Rebekah why don't you go crawl in a whole" Caroline says.

Rebekah speeds over and pushes Caroline to the lockers.

"If my brother wasn't so in love with you I would gladly rip out your heart but he has plans for you so if I do that I am as good as daggered again." She says and then walks off.

The rest of the day she didn't bother us at all so we went to the grill and we waited until Tyler and Damon came to pick us up while we played pool and then when they came for us we went home both Damon and I jumped in bed and made love some more.

After we just lied there and fell asleep.


	2. normal

Chapter 2

Normal

Bella

" We are going to have contacts to blend in and I don't know what this different kind of vampire are supposed to look like but I think they must know how to blend in and we have a place where we will be staying to" Alice says.

"Ok if we have to in order to blend in then I guess I will" I say.

"Aright then let's get ready here are all your passports" Alice says as she hands them out.

When we get to the airport our flight is called immediately which is flight 659 to Virginia Mystic Falls, we stood in line with our tickets and passports.

The flight attendant was looking at me and my husband and daughter and I look at Edward and he tells me she is saying how lucky I am to have a beautiful child and husband. So I smile at the lady knowing she is not a threat.

When we are on the plane I am just relaxing with my sleeping daughter and another flight attendant comes up to ask us if we would like anything I just say no thank you.

Before she walks away she asks about our daughter and if she can hold her I am hesitant then Edward grabs my hand and says that its ok and I put her in the woman's arms.

"She is so beautiful "says the woman.

"Yes just like her mother" Edward replies.

The woman gently hands back Nessie and says thank you and walks off to the next seat.

Once we arrive in mystic falls we go to the place that Alice has rented for our vacation and it is very beautiful and different.

"Well find your rooms and Bella you have a connected room for Nessie that way you and Edward can have privacy" says Alice as she rolls her eyes.

"Jacob you will have the basement to yourself it is a nice room and the rest are upstairs and quiet with noises because we have neighbors, and I'll call a meeting at 6 so we can go out and explore "she says as she points next to us which shows a big house.

Everyone agrees then flees to their bedroom.

Once I set Nessie down I go to our bedroom and I kiss Edward and start taking his clothes off as he does mine then we fall on the bed and make love. As we lie there we lose time and all of a sudden it is 6.

As Edward and I head downstairs Alice hands us some contacts and we put them in and Jacob grabs Nessie and we pick to meet here if we get lost and so we agree.

Elena

Damon and Stefan are having a guy's night at the mystic grill and so I invited Bonnie and Caroline over for a girl's night in.

"I am like so glad that Klaus is out of Mystic falls and no more drama for a few weeks at least "Caroline says gulping down the whisky.

" I know we can have normal lives for a bit at least how long is Klaus going to track down Tyler for" Bonnie asks.

"Forever" Caroline says.

"Ugh I wish we could not have Klaus around and find a way for him to die" I say

"Yea I wish that could come true too" Bonnie and Caroline.

"Well let's get a little frisky and celebrate that I don't have to feed on humans anymore to survive" I say as I speed up on the table.

"I got some witchy weed from Shane" says bonnie

Both Caroline and I look at her and we laugh.

"Let's get high and wasted then while the boys are out says Caroline.

"Ok I am happy with getting high off my ass for once forget about all we lost and what not" I say.


	3. Arrived

Chapter 3 Arrived

I am doing this part from Damon's point of view. Then it will be back to Elena's view. Also Edwards for reading thoughts.

Edward

We head out to the town it seems so small and then we go to the place called Mystic grill.

We find a place to sit and we pass a police officer and she meets with two guys one that looks in his late 20's and one about 17. We sit near them so I can listen in.

"_How long will Klaus be gone asks the officer._

"_No more than a month then once he comes back we have to have the cure so we can give it to Elena" says the younger guy_

"_Do we even have any idea where it is Stefan" asks the older guy._

"_Well once Jeremy finishes killing vampires enough for his tattoo to grow then we can find it" says Stefan_

"_Damon just keep it low profile we are being watched by the other members and we don't want a bloodbath happening" says the officer named Liz. _

We are sitting there when all of a sudden a guy comes up to us. His thoughts are very clear.

"_I can't wait till I am in college then I can leave this town since my sister is a dead vampire my best friend Tyler is a hybrid and both my ex-girlfriends are vampires too life sucks here."_

"Hi my name is matt can I get you guys anything" he asks.

"3 waters please" I tell him

"Coming right up" he says

I nod up at him and he brings us the waters.

Bella reneeseme and Jake are with me while Alice, jasper, Emmett , Rosalie, Carlisle and esme are in another booth across from us.

When the men get up we follow them being as quiet as a mouse.

When we get outside they are gone as we keep walking they show up in front of us arms crossed.

"Ok who are you and what are you doing following us" says the older guy named Damon

"We have come to meet you" says Carlisle

"We come in peace" says Esme

Damon POV

"Are you aliens or some weird people or something "I ask

They all stared wide eyed at me and before any of them can talk Stefan appears

"Easy brother don't do anything you would regret now" says Stefan.

"Stefan don't start with me I am not in the mood right now" I say getting frustrated.

"Alright fine I am sorry for my brothers rudeness he doesn't like meeting strangers" Stefan says.

"Its ok my name is Edward and we have come here to meet the new species of vampires" he says.

"What the hell" I say looking at them like they are crazy.

"Sorry about that again but we can't talk here lets go to our house so we can talk says Stefan.

As we pull up to the house we hear music as Stefan and I look at each other we bring our guest to the living room.

We are looking around the house and I go upstairs and find Elena and Bonnie passed out. Not in the drunken way Bonnie is ok while Elena has a snapped neck.

I wake up Bonnie she sees Elena and says they took Caroline.

"Oh shit who did" I ask pissed.

"Wolves" she says.

I pick up Elena to bring her down and as all the new people we brought over are here they are watching closely.

"What happened" asked Stefan.

"The damn wolves they took Caroline" I said

I hear a growl and look over.

''Who the hell are you" I ask

"My name is Jacob leech and don't talk bad about my kind or ill rip you apart" he says in a threatening tone.

"Stop Jake we don't want to cause trouble sorry my name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and Bella and also renesme" he says.

Then he says "May I take a look at her I'm a doctor"

"No she's ok someone just snapped her neck she'll be awake and hungry when she wakes up" I say.

I speed to the basement and before they know it I am back and she is awake.


	4. saving Caroline

I hope you don't hate it but there will be a surprise that you will read also please if you can give me tips or pointers on what to do better on if you can i am not a good writer so please dont be afraid to let me know what i can do better

Chapter 4 saving Caroline

Elena

I wake up and my body and neck is sore I look up and see these yellow eyes looking down at me. All I can think is who are these people, what are they doing here, and where is Caroline.

"Here baby drink this" I hear Damon say.

"Blood just what I needed I am hungry" I say.

"I know you are," he says as he lifts my head up.

"Who are all these people and where is Caroline?" I ask.

"These are a different kind of vampire and werewolf "Stefan says

"They have come to meet us and observe us "says Damon in an annoyed tone.

This petite pixie like girl says "We are the Cullen's and we are a family of vegetarian vampires my name is Alice this is my boyfriend Jasper, Emmett and his girl Rosalie, esme and Carlisle and then Edward Bella Jake and renessme

"Nice to meet you all" I say

"I'm Elena Gilbert and this is my fiance Damon and his little brother Stefan and this is my friend Bonnie Bennett," I say

All of a sudden, there is a crash in the other room everyone speeds, there is a vampire, and werewolf and I remember they look like the ones who have taken Caroline.

"Where is Caroline?" I ask

"That little bitch is indisposed at the moment she's alive but only for now," says the vampire.

"We want to lure Klaus out and then strike him when he is the weakest," the werewolf says.

"Whatever I'll torture it out of you then" Damon said as he got out the vervain and wolfs ban.

"I am much stronger than your girl there I will kill her in a heartbeat" said the vampire with me in his clutches.

"I got a witch on my side" Damon said pointing at bonnie.

Then all of a sudden the vampire and werewolf were in pain and past out.

Bella

"What are you doing to them" I asked

"We are going to do what we kind of vampires do best and that's torture our enemies" Said Damon

As my family and I watch in horror as Damon takes the fireplace pik and burn it so it is orange.

He then asks the vampire before dipping it in a liquid "Where is Caroline"

"I am not telling you anything "Says the vampire.

"Look away everyone who doesn't want watch this is going to get bloody. He says as he dives the vervain up and down the skin and instead of not doing anything like I thought it bled and the man screamed in pain.

Then the werewolf grabbed the girl named Elena.

"Let him go or I will bite her" she said.

Damon gives the wolf a dirty look and then puts the vervain aside.

"How about we do this the easy way then tell us where Caroline is and we won't rip your hearts out there won't be a war" Damon says.

"No we will not make a deal with you but we will make a trade" says the vampire

"The doppelganger for the blonde Barbie" says the werewolf

"No way in hell will you be taking her" says Damon

"Damon it's the best plan please we can do it" Elena says

"Fine but you hurt her in any way the last thing you will see is your heart ripped from your chest" Says Damon.

Elena goes to Damon and they passionately kiss before saying goodbye.

"I love you Damon" she says

"I love you too" he says.

Then they are gone and I speak up.

"Maybe we can help my husband Edward is a telepath and he read their thoughts he can get us to your girlfriend and her friend." I say

"Really prove it then what am I thinking" he says

" You are thinking of how much you would do anything for Elena and how much you love your brother and would do everything you can to protect him Elena and her friends.


	5. Story Update

Story update

The story will be hold for the time being so please be patient. I don't have a computer in my house so I will resume the story hopefully this fall in September when I will be attending classes again. So far as to what happened in the story is the Cullen's came to town and met our favorite vampires and Elena traded herself for Caroline.

Now what's going to happen down the line is there will be challenges everyone faces including Elena. Something will change for her but it won't be forever. So I hope that all of you that read this can and will be patient there will be more but not now. More stories will come this September.

Thank you for reading my story

Dakota J. Maitland


End file.
